Behind Closed Doors
by Louey06
Summary: Of all the people one would expect to find snogging in unused classrooms, Percy Weasley is not one of them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliated with him.

* * *

It was strange how hard it could be to find a quiet place in such a large castle. And yet it seemed as though every, seemingly empty, classroom had someone in it. Ginny sighed inwardly as she trudged through the corridors, peaking in and out of rooms to find a place to be alone. Ginny wasn't a girl who needed quiet to get things done, after all six brothers could make a whole lot of noise. But she needed to be alone right now.

Why she needed to be alone, she wasn't quite sure. Tom had said something, he'd sort of instructed her to be by herself. Then she had found herself peeking through keyholes to see if the coast was clear. Even odder was that despite her confusion she couldn't make herself stop. She didn't feel inclined to give up the search, but rather invigorated to look harder.

By this time she had made it all the way down into the dungeons. Surely no one could be down here? She saw a doorway, partially opened but with no light coming from within, a sure sign that it was uninhabited. She smiled a bit and walked more swiftly down the hall. She pushed the door open and stepped in confidently, happy to finally be alone. With her entrance the fireplace lit itself sending the room into a brighter relief.

"Ah!" A muffled squeak and a thud sounded from the front of the room and Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor. There entwined in a pile of limbs on the floor was Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley. As in her _brother_ Percy Weasley and not one of the cool brothers, no, the bookish, prudish brother, _Percy._

He hurriedly pulled himself up dragging Penelope up with him, "It's not what it looks like!" He said, with his hair mussed and glasses askew, "We fell when you walked into the room. I- we weren't expecting anyone to be down here…" His face went an enviable shade of scarlet as he trailed off, his eyes pleading with Penelope for assistance.

She just blushed a similar scarlet color and giggled a bit, "We were just-um patrolling?"

"Is that what they call it now?" Ginny asked, her voice rising suggestively.

Penelope burst into a fit of nervous giggles and Percy stumbled for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Ginny joined Penelope's laughter at the look on her brother's face. "So tell me more about this patrolling you were doing Perce?"

He seethed, his face somehow reaching a deeper red, "You spend far too much time with the twins and Charlie, Ginevra. If you must know, we were kissing. And it's allowed, Penny is my girlfriend."

At this Penelope looked up at him interestedly, "Am I?"

"Yes."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be at a loss for words. It was one thing to think of Percy actually kissing a girl, but to have also formed a real emotional attachment to something without leather binding and ink was unthinkable. "You have a girlfriend, Percy?"

"No need for the astonished tone, Ginny. Yes, I have found myself a girlfriend." He replied fixing his glasses primly in true Percy fashion.

Penelope meanwhile was just smiling happily to herself, mouthing the word "girlfriend" over and over. She seemed ecstatic that Percy would classify her as his girlfriend. An odd state for a girl forced to settle for Percy Weasley.

"When did you get a girlfriend?"

"We started courting at the beginning of this year. We have, however, been in acquaintance for over a year, through prefect duties mostly. Over the summer we kept up a correspondence and discovered our mutual attraction."

"Huh," was all she could think to respond. Things started to click into place now, Percy's constant stream of mail and his reluctance to allow anyone into his bedroom. Not to mention how happy he had been lately, even when the twins were having a go at him. Really he had been very un-Percyish lately. She had never looked too far into it because she was just glad he was keeping the boasting to a minimum.

"Erm, Ginny?" Percy asked, a bit of his posh exterior falling a bit. "Do you suppose that- while is it probable that you will not be sharing this- revelation with anyone. Particularly our family?"

Secrecy? That wasn't really Percy's style. He preferred his successes to be loud and for everyone around to know just what Percy Weasley had accomplished now. Penelope didn't seem too keen on the idea either; her previously blissful expression had fallen to one of disappointment. Percy was oblivious to the change because he was staring too intently at Ginny, eagerly awaiting her response.

She could certainly understand not wanting the family to know about his new girlfriend. Well really it was the twins she figured he was worried about. Those two sure knew how to take the mickey out of someone. Especially when that someone was Percy, they had been taunting and teasing him for years. Although she wanted, somewhat cruelly, to tell and watch the torture, she knew the right answer to give.

"Of course I won't tell Percy. Your secret is safe with me."

Percy let out a loud breath of relief, "Thank you, Ginny."

"Not a problem."

A somewhat awkward silence fell between the two, Penelope standing even more awkwardly to the side twisting her hair nervously. "Should I, er, leave you to it?" Ginny asked finally.

Percy blushed deeply, "Er, no we were just departing anyway; we had best leave and patrol for a bit. Come on, Penny." He grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged her gently towards the door.

"Bye, Ginny." Penelope said as they whisked out the door.

Ginny let out a rather confused breath once she was alone. Percy had a girlfriend? Percy! It was really unbelievable. Well, perhaps she couldn't tell Fred and George, but there was someone who she was just dying to spill the beans to. From her bag she pulled a quill, ink bottle, and an old leather-bound journal.

_Tom, you won't believe what just happened…_

* * *

AN: So I know that Percy sounds a bit weird in this, but that was purposeful. Percy thinks that big words means that he's intelligent, when it really just makes him sound like a prick. Also before anyone gets on me about Ginny's somewhat inuendo-y lines remember she grew up with six brothers, several of whom are much older than her. And of course there are the twins who she spends far too much time with. Thanks for reading and I'd love to get a few reviews!


End file.
